Princess
Princess is a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and pawsRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 108 with amber eyesRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 293. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :One day, when Fireheart was hunting with his apprentice, Cinderpaw, they saw a kittypet that had wandered into the forest. Cinderpaw wanted to scare her, but Fireheart deliberately brushed against some crunchy bracken, scaring her off. That night, when he was dreaming, he suddenly realized that the cat was his sister, Princess. :Princess recognized her brother as Rusty. At this time she is pregnant with five kits. She and Fireheart talked to each other, and Fireheart told her about his life in the forest. :Fireheart visits her often from that point on, telling her about his problems. It is Princess who suggested that Tigerstar may have set a trap for Bluestar. :When Fireheart told her about how Cinderpaw couldn't be a warrior, she gave her first born of the five kits to Fireheart to be his new apprentice. She told Fireheart to take the kit back to the Clan with him. She said it was her first-born son and she thinks the Twolegs shouldn't decide his fate. She also states, "Make him a hero, please. Like you!" :When the kit arrives in ThunderClan, Bluestar names him Cloudkit, but did not hold a naming ceremony for him. He is nursed by Brindleface, who lost one of her kits to greencough, and had no other choice than to use the spare milk to feed Cloudkit. ''Forest of Secrets :Cloudkit becomes an apprentice as Cloudpaw. His mentor is Fireheart. Later, his mentor takes him to see his mother. She is very happy to see him. Rising Storm :Princess is still visited by Fireheart and Cloudpaw. She sees Fireheart as he passes her fence, and they speak momentarily. Princess inquires of Cloudpaw and seems proud of his achievements. A Dangerous Path :One day while Fireheart was hunting with Sandstorm, they find Princess farther into the forest than usual. Princess had come because she was worried about Fireheart and Cloudpaw after the fire occurred. They have to hide from Twolegs and Sandstorm seems to dislike Princess, or at least her being a kittypet. Princess can tell that the Twolegs are calling for something, which turned out to be the pack of dogs that got loose from Treecut Place. :Cloudpaw, now Cloudtail, Lostface, Fireheart, and Graystripe go to visit Princess to warn her of a loose dog, for Cloudtail to tell her about his warrior ceremony, and to introduce her to Lostface. After she sees Lostface, she is terrified and reacts badly, feeling scared that Fireheart could have the same thing happen to him. She returns to her nest quickly after making sure Fireheart will visit again. The Darkest Hour :She appears only briefly in this book, when Firestar warns her to stay near her Twoleg nest, because of the evil BloodClan that has invaded the forest. She is proud when Cloudtail reports that Firestar is the clan leader, but does not fully understand the position. When Firestar and Cloudtail ask her if she's seen or heard any suspicious cats near her Twoleg nest, she reports that she's heard them and scented them, but never seen them. Princess has also heard rumors that BloodClan kills dogs and other cats. The rumors were true. She tells Firestar that she will warn the other house cats and begs him to come back safely. In the New Prophecy Series ''Dawn :Cody mentions Princess to Cloudtail as to have established her territory to a neighbor dog, and that she was doing well. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits how Princess is Firestar's littermate, but she lived with different housefolk. When she decided to give her eldest son, Cloudtail, to her brother to be raised in ThunderClan, it showed her trust in her brother, even if it wasn't the wisest decision. She was proud of Firestar as he rose through the ranks in his Clan, and even after the Clans left the forest, she still stares into the old forest, wondering if Firestar is safe. Erin Hunter Chat :In the fourth Erin Hunter chat, it is stated that Princess is still alive and 'getting fat and cozy on kittypet food.' :It is also stated that Scourge is Firestar's half-brother, thus he is Princess' half-brother, too. Character Pixels File:Princess(Q).png|Queen File:Princess_KP.png|Kittypet Family Members '''Son': :CloudtailRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 230: Father: :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Brother: :FirestarRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 111: Half-Brothers: :ScourgeRevealed in an Erin Hunter chat: Deceased, Residence Unknown :SocksRevealed in an Erin Hunter chat: Status Unknown Half-Sister: :RubyRevealed in an Erin Hunter chat: Living, Confirmed by Erin Hunter Granddaughter: :WhitewingRevealed in Sunrise, page 518: Great-Granddaughters:: :DovepawRevealed in Sunrise, page 518: :IvypawRevealed in Sunrise, page 518: Nieces: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pages 509-510: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pages 509-510: Grand-Niece: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Grand-Nephews: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Tree References and Citations Category:Clanless Cats Category:Kittypet Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character